


A Girlfriend By Any Other Name

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, High School AU, Modern AU, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Soleil just really has no idea if she's dating her girlfriend or not. She needs some clarification.





	A Girlfriend By Any Other Name

Sometimes Soleil wonders if she knows just how gorgeous she is. She spends her days in class with her head in her hand just watching her. Sometimes she’s an avid listener, with her eyes on the front of the class and her pencil moving faster than lightning. Other times she has her arms folded down under her head and a little drool slipping past her lip while she snores. 

Her eyes aren’t like stars or something, she literally has stars in her eyes. It runs through her family and they say it’s some kind of genetic mutation but it’s  _ adorable _ and Soleil sure hopes she knows that. With long lashes framing them she looks like some celestial being who is way too good for this world. 

Her favorite sort of days are spent like this, though. Mitama is sitting on Soleil’s bed with a pillow in her lap and her homework sprawled open on top of that. She’s got her pencil in her hand, tapping it against her lips thoughtfully, and all of her hair is piled up on top of her head in the messiest, laziest bun Soleil has ever seen. 

Soleil’s hair is twisted up too, but just in a ponytail to keep it off her neck. She’s also wearing shorts and a tank top so loose her sports bra is easy to see underneath, but she has no regrets. Their air conditioner broke this weekend, and while they’re trying to get it repaired as soon as possible, right now Soleil’s room is burning up. She has her ceiling fan on and a standing tower fan as well. It’s on oscillate and it keeps rotating and hitting Soleil just perfectly… before it rotates away again and grants some relief to Mitama instead. 

Mitama is wearing soft, pajama shorts with polka dots on them and a tank top that fits her appropriately but does nothing to hide how her bra strap slips down her arm. She’s  _ so cute _ Soleil could whine. And she does, actually, which prompts Mitama to look up. “Might I be of some service to you, Soleil?” She asks.

She’s gotta know. She’s basically been dating Soleil for a year. They go out on dates, they see movies and eat out and Soleil buys her little flowers or gifts. Mitama gave her chocolates and a card for Valentine’s Day. They’re totally dating. But no one ever said it. You know?

They started dating on accident because Soleil asked her out but didn’t make it clear that it was a date so the whole time she was really worried Mitama may just think it was a friendly outing. But then she said they should do it again, and so they’ve just been dating. Unofficially. What’s the point of that? Soleil wants to call Mitama her  _ girlfriend!  _

Mitama has to know that Soleil is losing her mind about her just like Soleil knows that Mitama is also definitely losing her mind. There’s no way she’s not. She twists her hair around her finger when she looks at Soleil, and she’s always eager to sit with her or come over. Like today. Tonight! She’s going to be here all night and into tomorrow, and they’re both going to be sweaty and close and it’s going to kill Soleil single-handedly. “Uh. It’s so hot. Don’t you think?”

_ “This room is fire, this fan is not saving us, we need popsicles.”  _ Mitama taps her lips with her pencil again and then jots something down. Sometimes she just spews poetry out of her mouth like a regular conversation. It’s kind of quirky but in a cute way. Soleil thinks she likes it. She can get behind it. 

“Um, I think we have bomb pops or something…” Soleil says. Popsicles do sound good, even if she would way rather be kissing Mitama. Her girlfriend. She’s definitely her girlfriend! She slides off the bed and walks past her to the door. She opens it up and it’s like a sauna out in the hallway. At least the fans are working.    
  
When she comes back she has two bomb pops with her and she’s already opened and is working on hers. She passes the other one, wrapped in paper, to Mitama and she says “It’s already melty, eat it fast.” 

“Oh,” Mitama says. She sets aside her pillow and her journal and takes the popsicle. She rips open the paper and quickly discards it. Soleil notices a few blue drops fall onto her sheet, but she doesn’t actually care. It’s just a blanket. “Thank you!” She chirps while she drags her tongue up the length of the popsicle To catch the melty bits, Soleil knows. She’s doing the same thing. It’s just way cuter when Mitama does it. 

“What are you writing?” Soleil eventually asks. It’s hard to have a real conversation when she has blue popsicle juice sliding up her wrist. She watches Mitama giggle at her while she licks it up off her arm.

“A sonnet. Extra credit was offered, and I slept through the last test.” 

This girl has to have some kind of sleep disorder. Soleil thinks she’s adorable when she’s napping, but it seems like sometimes she can’t even control it. She should definitely get that checked out. Her favorite classes sometimes have her sawing logs. 

It’s like record time eating those popsicles. Soleil sets the wooden stick down and sort of mourns the loss of her snack. It would be so, so nice if she could just take a bath in popsicles or something. 

Or maybe not.

Mitama crawls closer to her on the bed and then leans past her to set her stick down next to Soleil’s. Probably so they don’t lose them or forget to throw them away. She’s so close to her face, though, and she doesn’t move. 

Well, that part isn’t her fault. Soleil watches Mitama look down where Soleil has a firm grip on her wrist, preventing her from pulling away. Then she looks back up at Soleil with those pretty stars in her eyes and dips her head just enough that her blue-tinted lips are literally perfectly lined up to kiss. 

Soleil literally groans and drops her head back in frustration. She lets go of Mitama’s wrist. “Why is this so annoying?” She asks the universe.

The universe is pretty quiet, but Mitama isn’t. “Annoying?” She asks. “The heat must be making you grumpy. You never take warm weather well.” 

The heat! Ha! “It’s not that, it’s because you’re right here in my entire business and I just… Ha!” She practically whines through the words. When she looks at Mitama again she’s got a silly smirk on her lips. 

“Dearest Soleil, use your words.” 

“When am I allowed to just kiss you? Like… we’ve definitely crossed into that territory, right? It’s actively killing me, I think I’ll die if you don’t let me kiss you.” 

Mitama’s smile doesn’t waver, she just hums.  _ “My silly girlfriend. Why have you waited this long? I would love a kiss.”  _

Seriously? Was all this waiting just because Soleil didn’t make the first move? That’s not very fair, Mitama is perfectly capable… Oh, but it doesn’t matter. Soleil leans forward and grabs her face maybe a little too tightly and pulls her closer to kiss. She’s actually never kissed a girl--or anyone!--before. It’s so exciting! She has butterflies! 

Mitama moves just slightly and adjusts their lips, but she sighs happily against Soleil. This is probably what heaven is like. Right? Kissing an adorable girl with popsicle stained lips and a chill between them because of the remains of the cold. It’s perfect. This is a grade A first kiss. 

It’s about to be a grade A second kiss, too, but the door opens. Soleil glances up and Mitama turns to look over her shoulder, but it’s just her brother. He looks only slightly flustered like he can tell he interrupted something, but it’s not like he caught them making out or something. He just clears his throat. “Um. Dinner,” He says, and slips out of the doorway. 

Soleil rolls her eyes but turns her attention back to Mitama. “Do I really get to say you’re my girlfriend now?” 

“I’m confused,” Mitama says. “Were we not? I’ve been telling people for ages…” 

“Oh. No, we totally were. I’m just an idiot.” 

Mitama laughs. “You’re not an idiot.” 

Soleil shakes her head. No, she’s definitely an idiot. How did she miss this? She wasn’t  _ like _ dating Mitama. She was actually 100% definitely dating her. This whole time! “Do you wanna see a movie after dinner? I bet the theatre has an air conditioner.” 

“Yes,” Mitama says.  _ “Such a sweet relief, cool air and a new movie. Don’t forget popcorn.”  _

Soleil grins. “Cool. It’s a date.” 

“Yes,” Mitama echoes playfully. “It was always a date.” 


End file.
